The Kiss
by Silverwing2012
Summary: Two Worlds One Sky Oneshot ConnorxOC


I wrote this after I drew a picture of them on deviantArt. My name is Silverwing100 if you want to see it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ellie grumbled as she walked toward the Inn. Her spirits were lowered again for the fourth time this year. She and Connor had been trying to have a child for almost six months now; it didn't help that Ellie's cycles made her hurt more than anything in the world.

Luckily, Corrine had the perfect herbal drink that helped, for the most part.

Ellie walked in, not surprised to not see many people there at this time of the morning. "Corinne?" she called out, walking toward the bar. She grimaced when her abdomen clenched in pain again.

"Corinne?"

"Yes dear?"

Corrine walked out from the back room, wiping her hands on a rag. "Ellie! How are you?"

"Not well," Ellie said, clutching the fabric of her dress.

Corinne's brow rose when she saw the action. "I'll get those herbs for you."

She walked back into the back room, leaving Ellie alone again.

Ellie wanted to sit, but she feared of what would happen to her dress if she did. iBlast,/i she thought as another cramp tore through her.

Corinne walked out, hanging a kettle on the hook in the fireplace. She wiped her hands off on her apron, throwing the homemade tea bag with the herbs in it on the counter. "What's wrong dear, besides that?" she asked, resting a hand on Ellie's arm.

Ellie shook her head, feeling deflated. "We've…been trying to have a child," she admitted.

Corinne's face fell with the statement. "For how long?"

"Four months now."

Corinne gave her a sympathetic look. "I know its hard dearie, but keep your chin up."

Ellie sighed, looking away. Irritation started to bubble in her gut. "Why does it have to be so hard?! Why is it that when a woman actually wants a child, she can't seem to get to that part of the process?!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Corinne shook her head, looking amused. "You know, it all depends on when you try during your course," she said, moving to get the kettle from the fireplace.

Ellie cocked her head, thinking about it. "So…we just need to time it better?"

Corrine nodded, picking a flower from a bouquet nearby. "And this would help."

Ellie took a hold of the primrose, twirling it between her fingers.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Connor pulled his bow over his shoulder, leaning it against the wall off the basement. He pulled off most of his equipment, setting it on the table nearby. He looked up at the blank wall where the portraits used to hang. He turned away, grabbing the hind legs of the hares he caught on his hunting trip with Myriam. He trudged up the stairs, pulling on the candle to close the secret door.

He walked outside, going to his spot where he usually skinned his catches. His thoughts drifted as he worked. Ellie had been acting strange the last couple weeks. She would give him strange looks and she always seemed to be plotting something.

Connor was just glad she was not going through her cycle anymore. She was a bobcat during those times, not a cat. Connor learned to just keep his distance if she looked irritated during those times.

He tossed some meat into a bowl, sighing.

He thought about the look on her face the first morning of her last course. He had never seen her more disappointed or sad. He hated seeing her like that. He wished he could do something about it.

He finished the hares and stood up. He carried the meat inside. He hurried to Norris and Myriam's home, dropping the skins off. He sprinted home, hoping that Ellie will have the stew ready when he got back. He walked in and inhaled deeply. He followed the aroma to the kitchen, peeking around the entryway.

Ellie was humming a tune as she tossed some chopped potatoes in a pot hanging over the fire. Connor's stomach growled, or rather, it roared.

Ellie stood straight, looking over her shoulder. "Hungry enough?" she teased.

Connor cleared his throat, walking in. He peered over her head, trying to see what else was in the stew.

Ellie pushed on his chest gently. "Get ready for dinner you ox! Let me finish," she ordered, smiling.

He arched a brow, leaning down a little.

Ellie rolled her eyes before kissing his cheek. She smacked his arm. "Go!"

Connor smirked, walking toward the stairs. He shrugged off his top robe as he walked into their room. He removed the rest of his robes, grabbing a shirt from dresser. He tugged it over his head as he walked out of the room, walking downstairs again.

He stepped into the dining room, eyes widening in surprise. Candles and a vase full of wildflowers were on the table.

"Sit down you lummox."

Connor looked to see Ellie holding two bowls of stew. She winked and walked by him, setting the bowls on the table. He scratched the back of his head. She did not have to do all of this. He knew she knew he liked simple things. He blew it off when the smell of the stew reached him. He quickly sat down, waiting as Ellie prayed.

After she looked up again, he dug in. Connor almost grinned. She had used ingredients his people used. "Nia:wen," he said, giving her an appreciative look.

She patted his arm, continuing with her meal.

After two more bowls, Connor was finally full.

"You really are a hog," Ellie said with a grin, poking his stomach as she picked up his bowl.

"I know. You have been telling me this for years."

She laughed, walking into the kitchen with the dishes. "You can blow out the candles," she called from the kitchen.

Connor shrugged, blowing the candles out. The warm glow left, leaving Connor to depend on the waning light from outside. The sun was almost completely past the horizon. Connor walked into the kitchen, lighting one lantern for Ellie and one for himself. He set it on the table next to the washing basin, kissing her temple before making his way back upstairs.

He set the lantern on the nightstand, shrugging his shirt over his shoulders. He tossed the shirt on the chest at the end of the bed, taking a seat on the mattress. He tugged his boots off, tossing them at the end of the bed. He flopped back, stretching. He frowned at how tight his muscles were. He needed to do more than hunt again. Maybe he could go find that final clue to Captain Kidd's treasure…

He shook the thought away. He had responsibilities here now.

The door opened and Ellie walked in, holding the lantern. She set it on the dresser, reaching back to undo the ribbon holding her hair.

Connor sat up, walking over quickly. He tugged the ribbon away for her, running his fingers through her hair. He heard her sigh with the action. He knew she liked having her hair played with.

"Can you get the buttons please?" she asked, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

Connor frowned. He hated buttons. They were the bane of his existence. Along with the Stays Ellie wore. He unbuttoned the dress, with difficulty.

"You have been wearing robes with buttons for years and helping me get this for one and you still cannot get the concept?" Ellie teased, glancing at him over her shoulder.

Connor rolled his eyes as she pushed the sleeves off her arms. She tossed it on the chest with his shirt. Before she could move to untie her stays, he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She leaned her head against his, giving him an amused look in the mirror. "Yes?"

He shrugged, holding her tighter.

"As much as I love this, I still need to remove something," Ellie said, tapping his arm.

He grumbled, letting her go and walking back to the bed. He sat down, watching as she tossed the stays with her dress. Connor frowned at the article of clothing. "Why do women insist on wearing those? They look very constricting," he asked, scrunching his nose at the thought of something squeezing his torso.

Ellie shrugged. "They're necessary," she answered as she brushed her hair.

Connor's frown grew. "Necessary?"

Ellie gestured to her bosom, giving him a coy look. Connor thought about it and put two and two together in his head. "Oh."

"Correct."

He cleared his throat. Maybe the Stays were not as horrible as he thought. He felt his gaze drift unintentionally toward her bosom. The horrible things did a good job.

"Are you staring?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about something," she said, pulling the brush through the ends of her hair.

"And what is it you want to speak about?" he asked.

"Corinne gave me some advice concerning our current problem."

Connor stiffened. She actually asked someone about that?!

"A-and what did she say?" he asked, feeling his whole body heat up in embarrassment. Why did she have to tell someone?!

"She gave me Evening Primrose and told me some other things you don't need to worry about," she said smugly.

Connor cleared his throat roughly. She enjoyed embarrassing him, and he did not like it.

He heard the clink of the hairbrush being set down and her footsteps as she walked over to the bed. She stepped close, resting her arms on his shoulders. Connor opened his legs, letting her get closer. He rested his hands on her waist, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

"I want to try again tonight," she whispered, biting her lip.

Connor looked up at her, silently asking if she was sure. She crawled into his lap, tightening her hold around him. Her slip started to fall off one shoulder. Connor loved it when it did that.

He kissed the bare skin of her arm, feeling her lips against his forehead. He slowly made a trail up to her neck, gently biting the skin where her neck met her shoulder.

Connor had learned all of the things Ellie loved when they were intimate over the past year. It didn't take him long to find those things out.

He was a fast learner…when something interested him.

And Ellie was his biggest interest.

She gasped when he worked on the spot. She tugged on his hair, shifting closer to him. She was now straddling his hips. Connor trailed his hands down to her thighs, gripping the fabric of the shift that had now pooled there..

She pressed her lips against his, saying his Native name between kisses. That only stoked the fire roaring throughout Connor's body. He pulled the shift up, kissing her forcefully before tugging it over her head. She pressed herself against him as he threw it aside, hands falling to his cheeks. She kissed him forcefully, digging her fingers into his hair. Connor leaned back, falling to the mattress.

Ellie's hair felt like silk as it trailed over his skin. She kissed along his jawline, then to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

He shuddered when she pressed butterfly kisses there. She whispered his name again, causing him to tense as the fire roared even more. He held onto her waist and rolled. He towered over her for a moment, admiring the sight.

She panted lightly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Connor lowered himself to his elbows, kissing her deeply. "Konnorónhkwa," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she sighed, playing with a lock of his hair.

Connor could feel her thighs gripping his hips. She reached down, pulling at the fastening of his trousers.

Connor quickly kicked them off, crawling on top of her again after they were discarded. A thought suddenly ran through his mind as Ellie wrapped her arms around him.

He remembered a conversation he had with the other married men on the Homestead. They had told him some…things, when the topic of intimacy came up. Of course, most of them were drunk, but that didn't matter.

Connor took a deep breath, kissing the hollow between her collarbones. "Ellie?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to…try something new?"

She studied him for a moment. "What is it?"

He shifted so he was kneeling on the floor, gently pulling Ellie to the edge of the bed. He settled himself between her legs. He kissed the sensitive skin above her naval, making her giggle a little. Connor grinned against her skin. She was the most ticklish there.

He moved lower, coming face to face with her most intimate part.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do. "Con-AH!"

Connor was surprised by the sound she made, as he kissed her. She usually was not that vocal during intimacy. She had _never_ been that loud. He took that as a good sign and got to work.

He put her legs over his shoulders, allowing him to have better access. It also allowed him to hold onto her as she started to writhe and squirm beneath him.

He heard her breath hitch and she let out another loud moan.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

He shifted his attention up more, knowing that her most sensitive spot was there.

She let out another cry, reaching her climax.

Connor sat up, crawling on top of her again. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were closed. She had a dreamy grin on her face. She finally opened her eyes, looking up at him. "I…I think I saw stars," she softly laughed, caressing his face.

Connor shifted to his side, leaning on his elbow. "So…you enjoyed it?"

She laughed. "Enjoyed? That's the underestimation of the year," she said, tugging on a lock of his hair.

She scooted closer to him, sitting up. She pressed a lingering kiss on his lips. "Are you going to finish what you started, Assassin?"

She bit her lip playfully, trailing a hand down his torso. Connor wrapped his arms around her shoulders, rolling on the bed.

She laughed with the action, looking up at him lovingly.

Connor grinned down at her, kissing her again. He was glad their intimate moments were like this. There was only love here. He knew that she loved him and he also knew she did not have impossible expectations of him.

When their marriage first started, Connor was so worried about disappointing her in this part of their relationship. That worry soon faded as their knowledge about each other grew.

He hissed as she trailed her hands down his torso again, moving close to his groin. Her hands circled around his torso, gripping at his shoulders.

He repositioned their lower halves, hovering over her. He pressed his lips against hers as he moved forward. They shared a breath as he entered her. Soon, she was gasping and clawing at his back.

Connor set a steady rhythm, groaning against her skin.

He felt her legs wrap around him, holding him close. "Faster," she breathed, digging her nails in.

Connor picked up the pace. He kissed her as well as he could, feeling almost overwhelmed with the feelings coursing through him.

She cried out, clinging to him as she climaxed. "Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

The final wave coursed through him, causing him to climax as well.

He collapsed, trying to get his breath back. Ellie pressed kisses to his temple, moving her lips to his cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair, resting her hand on the back of his neck.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

He pushed himself up to his elbows, looking down at her.

"That…was amazing."

He nodded, falling to his side beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "It was," he finally replied, kissing her forehead.

She yawned, snuggling closer to him. "I love you," she mumbled sleepily.

"Konnonronhkwa I:se o:ni," he whispered against her temple, giving her a gentle peck before yawning.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think…do you think that we'll get a child soon?" she asked, looking up at him.

Connor ran his fingers through her hair, pressing his forehead to hers. "I hope so," he replied, pulling her closer to him.

She smiled. "I hope so too."


End file.
